It is well known that, during sudden acceleration or deceleration of a vehicle, internal forces are induced in the governor mechanism of the engine and can upset the appropriate setting thereof in an undesired manner. Depending upon the manner of installation of the engine in the vehicle, an undesired effect can, for example, occur during sudden braking of the vehicle and during disengagement of the vehicle drive, resulting in a reduction of the speed of the engine to a point where the engine stalls. In other cases, the engine may be caused to race and to exceed the setting if the governor mechanism is moved in a direction toward maximum fuel quantity injection by a sudden braking of the vehicle.